


Początek starości

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Gen, Omega Dean Winchester, Omegaverse, pozdrawiam zza grobu, starość nie radość, starzenie się, wspomniany seks Śmierć/Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Jak okropny może być start starości?Tekst na temat 42 (start) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Początek starości

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Możliwe, że żyję. Dziękuję za Waszą cierpliwość!!!

— Sammy!!! — wydarł się Dean, stojąc przed lustrem w łazience ich motelowego pokoju. — Sammy, tragedia!!!

— Jest środa!!! — Zerwał się z łóżka Sammy.

— UMIERAM!!! — wrzasnął znowu Dean, a Sam od razu otrząsnął się ze snu i wpadł do łazienki, gdzie zamarł zdezorientowany.

— ...Nic ci nie jest?

— Serio? — Dean machnął na krzesło, które Sam trzymał w rękach. — Co chciałeś nim zrobić?

— …no. Coś. Zabić. Nieważne! I nie zmieniaj tematu: nic ci nie jest,

— Jak to nic?! — Oburzył się Dean i wyciągnął dłoń, w której coś trzymał. — A to?!

Sam zamrugał, nic nie widząc i pochylił się, w końcu zauważając, o co chodzi.

— To tylko włos.

— Ale on jest siwy, Sammy! SIWY!!!

— No tak, jest. I co z tego?

— Ja siwieję, Sammy, rozumiesz to? Jestem coraz bliżej grobu! I tym razem nawet seks ze Śmiercią mi nie pomoże!

— Seks… Przerżnąłeś Śmierć?!

— To nie jest teraz ważne, gnido. — Dean posłał bratu mordercze spojrzenie numer dwa, które opanował mając już sześć lat. A potem odwrócił spojrzenie z powrotem w stronę lustra i zamarł. — Jeszcze jeden! Bardziej siwy niż poprzedni…

Mówiąc to, Dean wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz po prostu popłakać. Samowi nawet było go trochę szkoda, ale tylko trochę.

— Co będzie następne? Łysienie?! — kontynuował Dean, zanim Sam zdążył się odezwać. — A może… ślepota? Czy… czy ja oślepnę, Sammy? Nie, nie odpowiadaj! Na pewno…

— Dean — warknął, przerywając mu histerię, Sam. — To tylko pierwszy siwy włos. Pierwszy! Od ośmiu lat muszę się regularnie farbować, żeby nie było widać _moich_ siwych włosów! Łysienie? Proszę. — Chwycił stojący na wannie szampon i cisnął w ręce brata. — Nie jest drogi, bo chcę mieć _miękkie_ włosy, tylko dlatego, że _chcę mieć_ włosy. A poza tym, to od kilku miesięcy noszę soczewki.

Sam z satysfakcją patrzył, jak do Deana dociera, co powiedział. Jednak po chwili zmienił zdanie, gdy ten zaczął wyglądać na jeszcze bardziej zdruzgotanego.

— O nie, Sammy! Ty umierasz! — I nagle Sam miał ramiona pełne płaczącego brata. — Dlaczego to się dzieje? To takie nie fair. Nie możesz umierać szybciej ode mnie. Nie pozwalam!

— Um, Dean? — Poklepał Deana niezręcznie po plecach. Zdecydowanie nie był przyzwyczajony do tak ekspresywnego wylewania smutku przez brata. Ten preferował w końcu butelkę wódki. — W zasadzie to… Dlaczego się tym aż tak przejmujesz? Nie powinieneś się cieszyć, że dożywamy starości? To w końcu bardzo rzadkie w naszym zawodzie.

— Ale wtedy umierasz szybko. Palą cię i z głowy. A takie… starzenie się? — Dean pociągnął nosem. — To jest okropne! Będą nas boleć plecy, będziemy kuleć, niedowidzieć… I bunkier nie jest odpowiednim miejscem dla dwóch staruszków z demencją! A nas nie stać na dom starości, Sam. Nie stać!

— Już, już… — Sam znowu poklepał go po plecach. — To nie jest aż takie straszne. Jeśli tak się tym przejmujesz, to możemy w tym tygodniu zaplanować naszą _daleką_ przyszłość…

— I widzisz? To całe starzenie się sprawia, że zachowuję się jak jakaś płaczliwa histeryczka — wychlipał Dean w koszulę Sama.

W tajemnicy Sam sądził, że to wszystko wina menopauzy i Dean powinien odwiedzić omegologa. Ale życie było mu jeszcze miłe, więc siedział cicho i głaskał brata po włosach.

**Author's Note:**

> Fragment mojej rozmowy z MJP i zxully:  
>  Ami: No, to taki krótki tekst na 100 słów.  
>  (...)  
>  Ami: Ok, muszę się zmieścić w 300 słowach.  
>  (...)  
>  Ami: 369 słów. chcę się zmieścić w 400.  
>  Młoda: Czekaj... Nie słyszałam przed chwilą 300?  
>  Ami: CICHO BĄDŹ SMARKACZU!  
>  (...)  
>  Ami: 403 słowa. %#$*!  
> 
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
